Total Dramacicles
by Kosanji
Summary: After losing the million dollars to a volcano last season, 18 original contestants will battle it our in the scenic and beautiful Siberian Tundra. Old challenges and new challenges will be introduced. In the end who will win the one million dollars? Find out on Total Dramacicles! Ideas for eliminations welcome Those who's ideas are accepted and used will get a shout-out next post!
1. New Beginnings

TOTAL DRAMACICLES.

-Chris-Hello, I'm your host, Chris Mclaine introducing you to the newest most brutal competition in Total Drama history. Here's the deal, Last season on Total Drama World Tour, our contestants were put through all sorts of hellish challenges all to win the coveted and yet hardly ever obtained, one million dollars.

This season, the producers deemed fit that we receive a MASSIVE budget cut so looking for a suitable place to hold the competition has been a little...Rough.

We finally found a discount camp to use in the beautiful Siberian Tundra! The campers were told they were going to be staying in a five-star hotel.. As if I'd swing for anything higher than a one-star hotel. I have a lavish lifestyle to uphold you know.

Aaaanyway, the campers will be forced to live in two old drafty log cabins, where if the freezing temperature doesn't kill them, the wolves will. It's gonna be that much fun.

WELL without further Adeu, let's introduce our campers!

First up, you know her, you tolerate her, that's right it's Izzy.

-Izzy- I am SO gonna win this time and when I do I'm gonna get kaleidescope retinas put in, oh yeah.

-Chris-Our next contestant is the super model himself, Justin.

-Justin- This time, looks aren't the only thing that's gonna get me far.

-Chris-Our next competitor is known for his biting sarcasm and witty remarks, Noah.

-Noah- Oh great another place for you to torture us...But this time a twist, hell on ice.

-Chris-Next fresh off the plane the bootylicious babe with mango's on her shirt, Leshawna.

-Leshawna- That's right baby Leshawna's back and this time she did not come to lose, especially not to some pretty boy.

-Chris-Our next contestant, though only on the series for a short time, managed to garner a lot of attention as Owen's wifey. Welcome Blainely back to the show.

-Blainely- That's right people I'm back and better than ever!

-Chris-Next up, the failed athlete himself, Tyler.

-Tyler- That's right baby Tyler is back and ready to rock. Tyler takes a step off the plane, slips on the ice and falls on his face.

-Chris-Okay... Cleanup isle Tyler. Next up is everyones favorite fashion queen, Lindsay.

-Lindsay- Hi chip. Is this the Hotel? I'm soooo confused. And where's chef Ratchet?

-Chris-...Right... This is it. Chris points to two run down drafty cabins. And by the way it's CHRIS.

-Lindsay- Ooooh right NOW I remember.

-Chris- Uh-huh... Aaaaanyway, In the spirit of keeping things moving in a timely fashion, let's move on shall we?

Next up are Gwen Courtney AND Duncan.

-Confessional-  
-Gwen- I really hope Courtney isn't still pissed about the whole Duncan thing last season.

-Courtney- Gwen and Duncan are SO dead. I haven't forgotten what they did to me last season-

-Duncan- I am so screwed. On one hand you got Gwen who's evil times 10 when pissed. On the other hand, you have Courtney who if she doesn't kill you, her lawyers will. I am so screwed.  
-End confessional-

Gwen tries to smile slightly at Courtney who then proceeds to growl and glare at her.  
-Chris- Ooooh Tension. Next to arrive are Cody DJ and Bridgette.

-Confessional-  
-Bridgette- Oh Geoff, fate seperates us yet again! Wait for me baby.

-Cody- I made it far last time I bet if I stick to my old strategy and lay low, I'll never get a single vote against me.

-DJ- I tried to say no to joining this season but my contract states that I'm stuck here for another six seasons. I miss you mama.  
-End confessional-

-Chris-Looks like our last five contestants have just shown up. Welcome out old favorites Heather Trent next in a shocking twist. Katie, without Sadie. Didn't see THAT one coming did ya? The last two were SUPPOSED to be in the next season but that sorta fell through... Introducing Anne Maria and last but not least, Mike.

-Confessional-

-Heather- How DARE Chris introduce me in the loser group. He will pay for this.

-Katie- Sadie I miss you SOOOOOOOOOOOOO much I'll win it for you!

-Trent- Oh great Duncan AND Gwen again? This season is gonna suck.

-Anne Maria- Spraying her hair excessively.

-Mike- I hope nobody finds out about my little...er issue?  
-End confessional-

-Chris- And with that all the contestants are here. Meet me in thirty minutes to decide the teams. Til then, you guys are dismissed.

That's it for now tell me what you think in reviews. As for elimination and teams I'll be looking for ideas in reviews this is my first story so bear with me. The Ideas can vary from challenge ideas to team ideas.


	2. The teams are formed!

Hey guys, thanks for reading :). I hope to get some reviews from you guys so I can better get to know what you guys want to see. If you have any ideas feel free to share either in PM or reviews!

-  
The eighteen competitors gathered near the large stage set on the eastern corner of the camp. The stage, like most of the camp was covered in ice.  
-Chris- Campers, this is the place where your elimination ceremonies will happen. Each week one team will be sent here and will have to remove someone from the game permanently. Each elimination ceremony, you will each have a snowball thrown at you. The camper who gets the snowball with a rock in it is out of the game for good.

Now then, let's get to the teams shall we? When I call your name, come to the right of the stage. Gwen, Mike, Bridgette, DJ, Lindsay, Courtney, Katie, Ann Maria, and Duncan. You will henceforth be known as the Pecking Penguins.

-Confessional-  
-Gwen- The pecking penguins? Hah. That's the lamest name I've EVER heard.

-Courtney- Gwen and Duncan are so gone if it's the last thing I do.

-Lindsay- Chip isn't very smart... he called me a penguin when I'm clearly a girl.

-Duncan- I am so screwed.

-End confessional-

-Chris- That leaves on the right side of the stage, Izzy, Justin, Noah, Leshawna, Blainely, Tyler, Cody, Heather, and Trent. You guys will henceforth be known as the Polar Bears.

-Confessional- -Heather- Well, at least it's better than a penguin.

-Noah- This is going to be a LONG season.

-End confessional-

-Chris- Well there ya have it. In the center of camp you'll find two log cabins, one for the girls one for the boys.

-Lindsay- Will there be a hot tub?

-Chris- No... This isn't really a five-star hotel...

-Lindsay- You mean Chip LIED?! That is SO mean!

-Heather- Duh it's Chris, did you get bumped on the head or someth-wait it's Lindsay.

-Chris- Alright campers, go make yourselves at home and get a good rest because tomorrow, we start your first tundra based challenge!

-  
Well there you have it! Yes the names are kinda dorky but they always are so I thought it fit. If anyone has any challenge ideas or anything along those lines let me know in either the review or PM. Thanks for reading I'll have chapter 3 up before too long! And a special Shout-out to Annaleewalker for the team names! If you're into Devil May Cry, you should check her out too! Thanks for reading see you later. :) 


	3. The race up snowy mountain!

-Chris- Okay campers, your first challenge of the season is gonna be an easier one. Your challenge will be to race up this huge mountain! On your way up you will be faced with some...minor explosions? Chris motions to a bundle of giant m-80's.  
-Chris- Good luck! hehhehheh.  
-With the Penguins-  
-Courtney- Here's what we should do. Let's all tie ourselves together with rope and climb it as a well oiled machine!

-Gwen- Because that always works so well. She and Duncan laugh a little before courtney chucks a rock at Duncan's head.

-Confessional-  
-Courtney- I am TRAINED for this kind of thing. They had better just stay back and let me handle this, cuz if we lose, one of them is going home.

-Lindsay- I think Courtney Derek and Greta don't like eachother much...

-End confessional-

-Courtney- Okay let's get started. Here's some rope I found in camp.

-Gwen- Oh screw it. Gwen proceeds to tie herself in and hands it back to Duncan. Once everyone is all tied in they begin to climb up the mountain.

-Courtney- Your form is appaling pick up the pace! Why did Chris stick me on a team of total l-BOOM. Courtney hits a bomb and flies down the mountain.

-Confessional-  
-Gwen- That was amazing.  
-End confessional

-With the Polar bears-

Heather looks at the mountain and says "Any ideas on how to get up this efficiently?". Izzy looks around and says "I got it, Tyler, get me seventeen pounds of cocoa butter, and Leshawna get me five hundred bags of potatoes. Everyone looks at Izzy strangely for a few minutes then Cody says "I got it! We can do what I did last season." Cody went to camp and got a tarp, rope, and some wicker. Cody ran back to the group and said "Leshawna, can you weave wicker together to make a basket?" Leshawna said "You can count on me string bean." and began weaving the wicker together. "wait here I'll be back as soon as I get something"Cody said as he ran off again. Leshawna wiped her brow and stood up."It's all done y'all. Cody ran back with a can of gas. "I got the fuel guys, now lets get up this mountain."

Cody assembled the pieces to make a hot air balloon and carried them all to the top. Just as they were about to land Chris threw M-80's at their balloon and knocked them out of the sky.

The penguins continued to argue while climbing the mountain avoiding as many bombs as possible. Suprisingly, they make it to the top first.

Chris comes up the mountain in a helicopter and screams "The Penguins win the first challenge of the season. Polar bears meet me at the stage to send your first camper home.

-  
This chapter is a bit of an experiment. I wrote one half the old way and one half the new way. Leave me some comments and let me know which method is better. ALSO first elimination is here :3 lemme know who you want to eliminate most votes against them means they're out of the game for good! Leave me votes in Private messages or reviews. Thank you for reading. I'll post the results after 2 days time. Also, a quick shout-out to my friend Annaleewalker for helping me with the challenge!


End file.
